The Phoenix king of the elemental nations
by myimaginationisfinallyfree
Summary: Transported to the Naruto world as the last living Phoenix
1. Chapter 1

a soul has been floating down the depths of the endless sea of black he has been floating their for days when he saw a bright orb speak to him

'you do not belong here young one you shouldn't have come to this place'

"Its not like I chose to be here" the boy shouted as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration

"can you get me out I cant take being in this place any more if i stay here any longer I will die again but this time in boredom"

"yes you can get out of here" the orb said "but you can either do that by reincarnating in a different world without your memories or reincarnate in a world of dreams with it still intact and some extra gifts" the orb said as it pulsed in blue light

"so I can return to or reincarnate in my world"

" no"

the boy gained a confused look

"but... but you said-"

"you cannot in that world if you die of a natural cause" the orb said

"What is your choice?" the orb asked

the boy frowned as he put his finger up on his chin a few seconds later he raised his hand

"yes?" the orb asked

"Can anime and manga be included in that one too?" "The boy asked, his excitement rising

"yes it can"the orb replied

"sweet" cheered the boy

"I would like to go to the anime world of Naruto and I want to be an inheritance of all the phoenix of the universe." "is that ok?"

"this complicates things but its fine" the orb responded " You will reincarnate in the elemental nations the world you know as the Naruto will be the last remaining Phoenix of that world,

Awesome, Thanks the boy said with a smile

I'm not done ! the being spoke the boy's smile fell as it continued"your power will be stronger than the must find someone worthy to be your summoner or you can never leave your land"

" you will also have the opportunity to transcend to a higher plane and have eternal life"

the orb pulse brightly as a strong gust of wind sent me toward a black vortex that looks similar to a mini black whole

My eyes widen h-holdon now

"It is time" the orb spoke

"wait what... wait WAIT" the boy shouted in fear of the vortex before it sucked him in

"enjoy your new life...

"Aaron" the orb said before it vanished


	2. Chapter 2

vAfter the boy woke up and looked at himself he looked like a majestic golden fire bird about 200 ft he slapped himself in the face to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

A few seconds later He realized that he wasn't, he got to his feet and screeched with all his might from the excitement he felt.

it scared the crap out of the people in the elemental nations and they where all forced to kneel they where sweating because they felt unparalleled power the screech was so loud it broke the glass and the ears beast ran away scared as hell and the summons were panicking and in chaos fear scorched the lands even the bijju were cowering in fear from the depths of their jailers mind as they all knew the king had returned.

When Aaron finished he calmed down and had to start planning on the future and find a master the master needs to be a girl because there ain't no way He will call a Male master he shudders at the thought

\- he sits down in Chris cross position and starts to meditate.

As he looked around to see if he found anyone worthy ( one of his abilities is to see if anyone he can everyone 1000 ft away and no what their doing he can also sense their soul and see how pure it is) he spotted a very familiar girl with blond wearing a bright orange jumpsuit She had three whisker marks on each cheek running in fear from what it looks like a mob of villagers

Aaron looked shocked for a second 'is that Naruto why is she a girl... i'm not being sexist its just very confusing to me.. and I never saw a mob in the anime. this must be an alternate universe or something similar to a butter effect which makes me feel guilty.. and what is this... her heart is still pure from all the pain she has been through... at least she is similar to canon in regards to that... I think I found my master'

Meanwhile the young girl was running from a mob of villagers who are shouting at her with venom

"KILL THE DEMON" "DON'T LET IT ESCAPE"

as the girl running she tripped over a rock and fell the villagers were closing in and she was about to lose hope when she heard a voice as calm as water but at the same time held tremendous power, for some reason felt comforted

**"YOUNG ONE IF YOU WISH TO BE STRONGER TO GAIN RESPECT AND HELP PROTECT NOT ONLY YOUR SELF BUT TO PROTECT THOSE CLOSE TO YOU YOU ONLY HAVE TO SAY MY NAME"**the girl didn't know why but she felt as if she could trust this person and yelled out his name with all her might "**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOONNN!"**


	3. Chapter 3

When she yelled out his name the sky turned yellow as the temperature began to increase

Everyone was sweating and couldn't move because all their Chakra was used up just to stay cool

even the Hokage

The villages that went after the girl was burnt to a crisp as they went after her with evil intentions

when the girl looked up she saw about the most prettiest thing she ever saw in her life

she couldn't move as she just stared at it

for some reason she didn't feel any affect towards him and felt love and security from it

The Hokage was watching this through the crystal ball was worried for her but shocked at the bird, he thought the pheonix were a myth.

As Aaron looked over to were the villagers were there was nothing but smoke

'ha, serves them right' he thought

he then looked over to the girl his eyes soften

he then flew over to her wrapped his wings around her and disappeared ( similar to how Thor disappears to Asgard except the ground is scorched in flames )

once they disappeared the people of konoha were released and everyone was in panic

and thought they where being attack the ANBU'S were on high alert thinking it will come again but as two hours past it never came

The Hokage was actually in his office dealing with his advisers saying how we should send anbus after it and slaughter it for taking our jinchuriki or capture it to make konoha stronger

hokage rejected it as he wasn't stupid

he had felt the power and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance even in his prime so he could only hope that the girl is safe and still had the will of fire (pun unintended)

meanwhile with Aaron

As he teleport ed back to his domain he looked at the girl who looked like she was about to throw up she looked at me and I nodded

she ran away for a few seconds and came back a little confused

"you must be wondering why your still here" Aaron said

the girl nodded still a little confused

"well Im the last of the phoenix and I chose you to be my summoner but you will not just be my summoner but my partner my mate the queen of beast I will make you the most strongest being on this planet and the best part fate will no longer hold any strings on you

"she looked shocked a little confused on the fate part but blushed a bit at the mate part and stuttered

"m-mate"? "b-but i just met you even though I did feel a connection i-i don't want to marry u on the first day dattebayo"

she blushed and I chuckled she then glared at me

""Im sorry Im sorry" he said fake panic

'im suprised she knows what a mate is I would of have to explain it to her' Aaron thought

"may I at least see you in your human form dattebayo?"

I chuckled and glowed bright gold before I changed into a human

my eyes were bright gold as My hair was red as my skin tone was tan I stood tall and proud 6 ft 7 and my muscle mass was the same as goku

the girl then started to drool and stare I blushed madly not used to this before I fought it down and asked

"whats your name young one?"

she snapped out of her daze and wiped d the drool off her face and her blush disappeared

"my name"?"She then smiled so bright the sun could be put to shame and yelled

"MY NAME IS NARUKO UZUMAKI. FUTURE HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!"


End file.
